wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Michel Elias
thumb|200px|Michel Elias Michel Elias est un acteur et chanteur français, né le 18 février 1948 à Neuilly-sur-Seine. Pratiquant aussi le doublage, il a prêté sa voix à Pumbaa dans les films et séries d'animation Le Roi Lion ainsi qu'à l'inspecteur Chelmey dans les jeux vidéo Professeur Layton. Il peut aussi être entendu dans diverses publicités (Nintendo, McDonald, Puget...). Biographie Michel Elias est un comédien spécialisé dans le doublage et les voix dans la publicité. Il est entre autres, célèbre pour sa prestation de comédien à l'image dans le film publicitaire Ovomaltine avec un accent suisse stéréotypé. Il est la voix française de Pumbaa le phacochère dans Le Roi lion. Transformiste vocal, aussi spécialisé dans les accents et les voix cartoon, il est la voix-off de plusieurs milliers de publicités françaises dont de nombreuses sont « cultes », « mythiques », ou « collector », comme Dédé, Vahiné c'est gonflé, Mr Happy de McDo, la voix imitatrice de Fernandel dans les films pub Puget, etc. Il est aussi, pour une seule et unique fois en 1974, la voix de Sylvestre le chat dans "Titi à la neige" 45 tours vinyle chez WEA Filipacchi, tube à succès de l'époque. Il est membre d'honneur de l'association Lesvoix.fr qui regroupe à présent environ 180 comédiens artiste-interprètes de la voix enregistrée. Fondée par Patrick Kuban, Patrick Poivey en est le président d'honneur et Francine Baudelot la présidente. Michel Elias est également un acolyte vocal de Chantal Goya dans ses disques et ses comédies musicales; il est la voix notamment de Monsieur le Chêne, Jeannot Lapin, Monsieur Sac à dos... Alain Rémond, écrit dans la rubrique "Mon Œil" de Télérama à propos d'une de ses prestations dans l'émission Ça se discute de Jean-Luc Delarue : « Un comédien qui prête sa voix à des flopées de films et de pubs, nous a fait une époustouflante démonstration. On l’a vu en studio, s’éclatant comme un môme à imiter toutes sortes de personnages, toutes sortes d’animaux, voix de basse caverneuse, velouté de crooner ou borborygmes suraigus à faire péter les tympans. À la demande, il prend tous les accents, toutes les intonations, sa voix est un formidable instrument - mieux : un orchestre au complet ! » Théâtre et scène * 1970 : Les Fraises musclées de Jean-Michel Ribes, mise en scène de l'auteur * 1972 : Les Oiseaux sur la branche, comédie musicale de James Sparow * 1972-1973 : Godspell de Stephen Schwartz, comédie musicale théâtre de la Porte-Saint-Martin : 500 représentations * 1974 : Tabarin, théâtre national de Chaillot, mise en scène David Esrig, Comédia dell' Arte adaptation Geneviève Serreau * 1974-1975 : La Révolution française Rock Opéra de Claude-Michel Schönberg et Alain Boublil : Talleyrand (250 représentations) * 1975-1976 : Mayflower, comédie musicale d'Éric Charden et Guy Bontempelli : MAGGRITT (300 représentations) Filmographie Cinéma Films * 1972 : Avoir vingt ans dans les Aurès * 1974 : La Virée superbe * 1976 : Les Mystères de Loudun * 1976 : L’Assassinat de Concino Concini] * 1977 : L'Enlèvement du régent - Le chevalier d'Harmental * 1977 :Moi, fleur bleue * 1980 : La Banquière *1980 : La Banquière de Francis Girod (voix rétro-actualités) *1982 : L'As des as de Gérard Oury : sons et bruits des ours (la mère et son petit), voix d'Angela la sœur d'Hitler ; doublage de l'acteur allemand Günter Meisner *1998 : Mookie de Hervé Palud : voix de Mookie, la petite guenon *1999 : Astérix et Obélix contre César de Claude Zidi : voix de Jules César ; doublage de l'acteur allemand Gottfried John avec accent italien. * 2000 : Taxi 2 *2002 : Astérix et Obélix : Mission Cléopâtre d'Alain Chabat *2003 : La Beuze de François Desagnat : le perroquet *2005 : Palais Royal ! de Valérie Lemercier : le commentateur TV * 2009 : Ciné Man de Yann Moix : voix de Fernandel, parodies d'anciennes publicités (voix rétro-actualités) Télévision Téléfilm *''Villa Marguerite'' (2008) Réalisateur Denis Malleval : voix actualités rétro Série télévisée *''Maigret et l'ombre chinoise'' Réalisateur Charles Nemès : rôle de Luc Vignal Voxographie Cinéma Films * 1971 : L'Apprentie sorcière (2e doublage) : voix additionnelle * 1974 : Le Parrain 2 (2e doublage) : voix additionnelle * 1979 : 1941 : Le génie * 1988 : Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit : Donald Duck (voix) * 2003 : George de la jungle 2 : Le méchant lion, le gorille, le buffle et un singe (voix) * 2004 : Le Terminal : Gupta Rajan (Kumar Pallana) * 2005 : H2G2 : Le Guide du voyageur galactique : le narrateur / voix du Guide (Stephen Fry) * 2007 : Big Movie : Monsieur Castor (voix) * 2009 : Transformers 2 : Scalpel (Tom Kenny) (voix) * 2015 : Ma mère et moi : Dom (Lou Volpe) * 2015 : Spy de Paul Feig : Aldo (Peter Serafinowicz) * 2016 : Creed : L'Héritage de Rocky Balboa : Voix Off HBO Sports (Liev Schreiber) * 2016 : Les Huit Salopards : le narrateur (Quentin Tarantino) * 2016 : Golem, le tueur de Londres : Karl Marx (Henry Goodman) * 2017 : Transformers: The Last Knight : Hot Rod (Omar Sy) (voix) * 2017 : Battle of the Sexes : DJ (Chris Parnell) * 2018 : Downsizing : Andreas Jacobsen (Søren Pilmark) * 2018 : Le Book Club : Arthur (Don Johnson) * 2018 : A Star Is Born : Lorenzo (Andrew Dice Clay) * 2019 : Aladdin : la caverne aux merveilles (Frank Welker) (voix) * 2019 : Once Upon a Time… in Hollywood : Duke (Ramón Franco) Films d'animation * 1976 : La Flûte à six schtroumpfs (1976) de Peyo : le Grand Schtroumpf, le Schtroumpf Grognon * 1978 : La Ballade des Dalton (1978) de René Goscinny, Morris et Pierre Tchernia : Plume-de-Serpent le chef indien * 1978 : Les Fabuleuses Aventures du légendaire baron de Münchhausen (1978) de Jean Image : Le Pacha * 1979 : Les Muppets, le film (The Muppet Movie) (1979) de Jim Henson : Rowlf le chien, Dent, Floyd, Janice, Animal * 1980 : Les Trois Inventeurs (1980) de Michel Ocelot * 1982 : Les Maîtres du Temps (1982) de René Lalou et Moebius : Silbad, le « Pochard galactique » * 1983 : Le Noël de Mickey : Donald Duck (1er doublage) * 1986 : Astérix chez les Bretons (1986) : Voix diverses * 1992 : Aladdin (1992) : La Caverne aux Merveilles - Gazim le voleur - Achmed le prince * 1992 : Noël chez les Muppets (The Muppet Christmas Carol) (1992) de Brian Henson : Miss Piggy * 1993 : L'Étrange Noël de monsieur Jack (1993) : . Hyde, Béhémoth, Arlequin, un vampire, le joueur de saxo, un policier * 1994 : Poucelina de Don Bluth (1994) : Jacquimo et Baltringue * 1994 : Le Roi lion (1994) : Pumbaa, le phacochère * 1996 : Aladdin et le Roi des voleurs (1996) : Cassim (chant) * 1998 : Kirikou et la Sorcière (1998) de Michel Ocelot : voix, sons et bruitages des animaux * 1998 : Le Roi lion 2 : L'Honneur de la tribu (1998) Pumbaa, le phacochère * 2003 : Le Roi lion 3 : Hakuna Matata (2003) : Pumbaa, le phacochère * 2003 : Le Chien, le Général et les Oiseaux (2003) de Francis Nielsen * 2004 : Les Aventures extraordinaires de Michel Strogoff (2004) de Bruno-René et Alexandre Huchez : Rat Prof, Alcide Jolivet * 2005 : Kirikou et les Bêtes sauvages (2005) de Michel Ocelot : voix, sons et bruitages des animaux * 2006 : La Véritable Histoire du Petit Chaperon rouge (2006) de Cory Edwards : Kirk * 2006 : Azur et Asmar (2006) de Michel Ocelot * 2006 : Piccolo, Saxo et Cie (2006) de Marco Villamizar et Éric Gutierrez : docteur Marteau * 2009 : Monstres contre Aliens (2009) de Rob Letterman : le reporter * 2010 : Yona, la légende de l'oiseau sans aile (2010) de Rintaro : monsieur Ji * 2010 : Dragons et Princesses (2010) de Michel Ocelot * 2011 : Rango (2011) de Gore Verbinski : Doc * 2011 : Cars 2 (2011) de John Lasseter : Brent Mustangburger * 2011 : Les Contes de la nuit (2011) de Michel Ocelot * 2011 : Émilie Joly (2011) de Francis Nielsen et Philippe Chatel : Le Grand Oiseau / Le crieur de journaux * 2012 : Les Mondes de Ralph (2012) de Rich Moore : Zangief du jeu Street Fighter II * 2013 : Planes (2013) de Klay Hall : Brent Mustangburger * 2018 : Dilili à Paris (2018) Michel Ocelot : multiples personnages Télévision Téléfilms d'animation * 2003 : Kim Possible : La Clé du temps : Dr Drakken / Rufus * 2005 : Kim Possible, le film : Mission Cupidon : Dr. Drakken / Rufus * 2013 : Le Trésor du Capitaine Nem’os : Grabouillon Série télévisée * 2011-2012 : Boardwalk Empire : Waxey Gordon (Nick Sandow) Séries d'animation *''Les Guignols de l'info'' : voix additionnelles de multiples personnages, depuis la création des Guignols. *''Timon et Pumbaa'' : Pumbaa le phacochère *''Gargoyles, les anges de la nuit'' : Owen Burnett *''Gorg et Lala'' : voix de Gorg et Papy Gorg * 2011 : Les Monsieur Madame : Narrateur, M. Chatouille, M. Malchance, M. Sale, M. Tatillon et M. Têtu *''Grabouillon'' et Les Grandes Vacances de Grabouillon : voix de Grabouillon *''Atout 5 : voix de Albert Desrosier (+ direction artistique des comédiens) *Corneil et Bernie'' : voix de Corneil le chien *Ratz : La tortue *''Kim Possible'' : Drakken / Rufus *''Les Aventures de Kaput & Zösky'' d'après Lewis Trondheim: Zösky *''Télétactica'' : Les Verts, Crodogang, Minor *''Manu'' de Frank Margerin : voix de Manu *''Naftaline'' : voix masculines *''Oggy et les Cafards'' : diverses voix dans l'épisode Les Pipelettes *''Disney's tous en boîte'' : Pumbaa, Jafar et le narrateur *''Jamie a des tentacules'' : personnage de Gratchett la vache *''Titi à la neige'' (1974) : Grosminet disque 45 tours * Voix de Donald Duck dans les années 1980. *''Rayman'' (1999-2000) : Rigatoni, Cookie, Inspecteur Grub *''L'île à Lili'' (2006) de Franck Ekinci *''Dragons et Princesses'' (2010) de Michel Ocelot *''Corneil et Bernie'' : (2014) voix de Corneil (le chien), de John (son maître), d'oncle Rico (l'oncle de Bernie) *''La Garde du Roi lion'' : (2016 - 2017 - 2018) Pumbaa le phacochère *''Yétili'' : Yétili *''Lastman'' : le Saint Père et le chef de la police * Qui a tué le père noël ?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2PNCHUByno : Le Père Noël Jeux vidéo *1996 : Discworld II : Mortellement vôtre ! : Narrateur et voix diverses *1996 : Toonstruck : le valet de pied / S.M. Loup *1997 : Pirates des Caraïbes *1998 : Grim Fandango : Hector LeMans et voix diverses *1999 : Hype: The Time Quest : voix diverses *1999 : Star Wars, épisode I : La Menace Fantôme : Watto * 1999 : Le Roi lion : Atelier de jeux : Pumbaa * 1999 : Le Roi lion 2 : Multi jeux : Pumbaa *2000 : Rayman 2 : The Great Escape : Aglagl, Jano *2000 : Escape from Monkey Island : voix diverses *2002 : Kingdom Hearts : Jafar *2005 : Kingdom Hearts 2 : Pumbaa *2005 : Rayman Accompagnement scolaire : L'écho des cavernes *2006 : Ankh *2007 : Harry Potter et l'Ordre du phénix : Termeritus Shanks *2007 : Les Simpson : ? *2007 : Avatar, le dernier maître de l'air : ? *2008 : Little Big Planet 1 et 3 : la voix off qui accompagne les didacticiels (VO : Stephen Fry) *2008 : Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn : narrateur *2008 : Iron Man : ? *2008 : Haze : ? *2009 : Anno 1404 : frère Hilarius et Al Zahir *2009 : Harry Potter et le Prince de sang-mêlé: Horace Slughorn *2009 : Professeur Layton et la Boîte de Pandore : Inspecteur Chelmey et Andrew Shrader *2009 : Empire : Total War : voix des Officiers en mode Campagne * 2010 : Fallout: New Vegas : le King *2010 : Professeur Layton et le Destin Perdu : Inspecteur Chelmey et Andrew Shrader *2010 : Dante's Inferno : La Mort *2010 : Final Fantasy 14 : Bunchin chef de la tribu des tortues verte // Conrad chef de l'armée de libération Mhigoise *2010 : Vanquish : lieutenant-colonel Robert Burns *2010 : Alpha Protocol : ? * 2011 : Professeur Layton et le Masque des miracles : Alphonse Dalston * 2011 : Star Fox 64 3D : narrateur / général Pepper / Wolf O'Donnell * 2012 : Diablo III : Abd Al-Hazir (narrateur) *2014 : Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft : Gothik le moissonneur d'âmes * 2014 : Professeur Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney : Inspecteur Chelmey et Oscar * 2018 : Lego DC Super-Villains : voix additionnelles Voix off Publicités * Wario dans : ** Super Mario Land 2: The Six Golden Coins (1992) (version courte) ** Wario Blast (1994) ** Super Game Boy (1999) ** Super Mario Land 3 (2000) * Pumbaa dans ** Cassettes Vidéos Timon et Pumbaa (1996) ** Disney Channel (1998) ** Pumbaa Siesta de Bandaï (2006) * 1974 : Paic Machine * 1975 : Phildar * 1976 : Varta * 1977 : Papou de Brun * 1977 : Teisseire * 1977 : Bidibulles * 1977 : Boogle * 1977 : Badaboum * 1978 : Gâteau de riz Yabon * 1978 : Sirop Anisade * 1978 : Sirop Citror * 1978 : Sirop Icemint * 1978 : Play-Doh * 1978 : L'arbre magique * 1979 : Promotelec * 1979 : PFAFF Tipmatic * 1979 : Bubble Yum * 1979 : Shaker Magique * 1979 : Sam le fourmilier * 1979-1994 : La Pie qui Chante * 1980 : Basculo Circus * 1980 : Traque-Souris * 1980 : Prof a Dit * 1981 : Bourico * 1981 : Sacapuce * 1981 : Les produits laitiers * 1982 : Rubik's Cube * 1982 : Le Chaînon manquant * 1982 : Bille-trap * 1983 : Kassbrik * 1984 : Peluches Bisounours * 1984 : Playskool * 1985 : Loto Sportif * 1986 : Kinder Circus * 1986-1990 : Nesquik : Groquik * 1989-2002 : Kinder Surprise * 1994 : Disneyland Paris * 2009-2014 : Happy Meal de McDonald's Documentaires * La Folle Histoire des présidentielles, diffusion en prime time sur France Télévision * Juin 40 : Le Grand Chaos de Christophe Weber ; diffusion en prime time sur France Télévision * Ces Français qui ont choisi Hitler de Christophe Weber ; diffusion en prime time sur France Télévision * Homo Sapiens, diffusion en prime time sur France Télévision * Nous étions l'Exodus * Teaser du tremplin Monsterz Live 360° Conteur Les Fables de La Fontaine * https://soundcloud.com/user-630834217/sets/un-livre-pour-les-vacances-edition-2018 Raconte-moi des histoires * Aldo en Arcadie (Raconte-moi des histoires 1) * Le chagrin du père Noël (Raconte-moi des histoires de Noël 1) * Le lièvre et la tortue (Raconte-moi des histoires 1) * Le géant de la forêt (Raconte-moi des histoires 1) * L'escapade de Bébert (Raconte-moi des histoires de Noël 1) * Minus et le vaisseau spatial (Raconte-moi des histoires de Noël 2) * Le conte du petit sapin (Raconte-moi des histoires de Noël 2) * Le lion et le rat (Raconte-moi des histoires 3) * Aldo en Arcadie (Raconte-moi des histoires 3) * Le bas de Noël de Morris (Raconte-moi des histoires de Noël 3) * La cigale et la fourmi (Raconte-moi des histoires 4) * La création de l'Homme (Raconte-moi des histoires 4) * Les trois boucs (Raconte-moi des histoires 7) * Théo et l'avaleur de maîtres (Raconte-moi des histoires 8) * Le géant égoïste (Raconte-moi des histoires 8) * Abdullah et le génie (Raconte-moi des histoires 9) * Pinocchio (Raconte-moi des histoires 11) * Pinocchio au théâtre de marionnettes (Raconte-moi des histoires 12) * Pinocchio et le champ des miracles (Raconte-moi des histoires 13) * Pinocchio et la fée (Raconte-moi des histoires 14) * Pinocchio : la promesse de la fée (Raconte-moi des histoires 15) * Pinocchio au pays des jouets (Raconte-moi des histoires 16) * Pinocchio et le requin (Raconte-moi des histoires 17) * Pique et Plouf (Raconte-moi des histoires 18) * Rumpelstilzchen (Raconte-moi des histoires 20) * L'horrible Jules Tordu (Raconte-moi des histoires 20) * Le piano voyageur (Raconte-moi des histoires 23) * L'œuf de Rachid (Raconte-moi des histoires 24) * Aldo en Arcadie (Raconte-moi des histoires 24) * Aldo en Arcadie (Raconte-moi des histoires 25) * Le concours de pâtés en croûte (Raconte-moi des histoires 25) * Aldo en Arcadie (Raconte-moi des histoires 26 Commentaire * Michel Elias remplace Féodor Atkine dans le rôle de Jafar dans la série d'animation Disney's tous en boîte et dans le premier jeu Kingdom Hearts. Féodor Atkine reprendra le rôle de Jafar dans Kingdom Hearts 2. Notes et références Liens externes * Voxographie et filmographie de Michel Elias sur Allociné * Voxographie et filmographie de Michel Elias sur Imdb * Extraits du travail de Michel Elias sur Les voix.fr * Voxographie sélective (animation) et interview de Michel Elias sur Planète Jeunesse Vidéos left|thumb|120px|Présentation de Michel Elias center|thumb|120px|Démo de Michel Elias right|thumb|120px|Michel Elias sur Wario (2000) Catégorie:Comédien français Catégorie:Chanteur français Catégorie:Naissance en 1948 Catégorie:Incomplet